Him, Her and Them
by korenai-chan
Summary: Okikagu and well... just read or die
1. Chapter 1

** I thought of writing this because of hisuka-chan's pestering. Now I have to sacrifice my facebook and Mangafox for a while. ENJOY my PAIN!**

* * *

**EATING nothing (are you enjoying my pain?)**

* * *

**chapter 1: Who's that?**

...

One busy day, Kagura is sitting at a bench at the park. The usual place where she always fights the efing sadist. She's here coz she lost a bet to Okita and promised to see each other today at 8AM. Okita said that there's a huge possibility that he will be late and Kagura must wait for him. Okita also asked her to dressed like a girl (I know right?). Kagura couldn't protest since she lost the bet. Okita promised to feed her so I guess it's fine. It's a beautyful day today, the weather is fine. The sun can not harass Kagura's delicate skin ,thanks to the clouds. It was almost perfect. ALMOST. What ruined it? You really wanna know?

"That fucking sadist is late!". Kagura yelled as she stomped her right foot.

Yes people, the knight in shining sadist hasn't arrived. Any girl would get mad. She's been sitting there for 4 long hours! 4 long fucking hours! We all could forgive Okita because he's the Shinsengumi Captain and it's not easy being one, I mean, he couldn't just ditch off from work, right? He should be a good example to everyone, except for the fact that it's his day off. Kagura is so mad that she's imagining Okita's punishment. She's really mad now. She even woke up early and escaped from Gintoki and dressed to look good today. She's wearing a cute short (revealing her beautiful legs) sky blue kimono (matching her eyes) with pink flowers detailed on it's edges. Otae fixed her hair beautifully. Men passing by couldn't help but turn their heads appreciating the beauty they see (Kagura). "_Stop staring at me, fucking perverts!". _

_"You're gonna die you fucking sadist!"_

* * *

Hours before...

Okita opened his eyes. The sun is shining bright, birds chirping, wind's brushing gently his soft hair. The First Division Shinsengumi Captain got up to wash his face in slow mo. He then remembered his China. *smirk* He then looked at the clock, 8:51 A.M. He rubbed his eyes... and looked again

"Shit! I'm late!" he said as he stand up and took a bath.

Okita moved so fast that it looked like he's being timed. He's so ready to go when the first division Demon Vice commander stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's my day off, Hijikata-san"

"I could care less if you die today, but at least talk to your visitor"

"Visitor?"

Who could it be? Mitsuba died already, so who could it be? Okita was so god damn curious. Hijikata followed him to the room where the visitor is waiting.

...

Okita slowly opened the door and saw the said visitor. It's a young woman, with sky blue kimono almost matching her hair which is blue-greenish (is that a word?), red eyes, pale skin pretty face. She turned to see Okita and smiled

"It's been a long time, Sou-chan"

"Yu.. Yuuu... Yukina-chan" Okita said as he slowly... real slow.. walked near Yukina.

"I'll be doing my job now" Hijikata said as he close the door.

"How are you doing, Sou-chan?" Yukina asked still smiling

"I should be the one asking that Yukina-chan" Sougo asked looking down

"I'm stronger than what you think"

"I doubt that"

"Do you remember our promise?"

Okita's eyes widen. He stared at the young lady's eyes. He can't escape this time. He looked down again, and nodded his head gently. Yukina looked at Okita who's eyes are stuck on the floor. She slowly sat near him and held his hand.

"We promised but if you're against it now..." Yukina said teary eyed

"It's fine.. It's not like I don't want to, Yukina-chan" Okita said eyes still stuck on the floor

Yukina looked at Okita's face then smiled again.

"Can you show me around, Sou-chan?" She asked smiling "I want to be with you today"

"Yeah"

* * *

Meanwhile..

She can't wait any longer. This is too much! She stood up and walked around a bit.

"That sadist should have a good reason or I'll beat him to death!" Kagura said as she walk around.

She realized the men behind were those men who were staring at her in the park.

"What the fuck do they want?"

She was about to go home when she spotted a sandy haired man walking around edo. The fucking sadist looks uber handsome, made every female creatures (human, amanto or animals) drool. Kagura was about to kill the sadist when she saw the girl walking with the bastard. Kagura stared at the young lady. She has a long greenish hair, with big red eyes. She's wearing a sky blue kimono with red flower on her hip. She looks oh so happy holding the sadist arm like a fucking monkey. And the bastard doesn't look irritated. _"Who the hell is this pretty girl?"._

* * *

**And there you all have it, I'm gonna die... Please don't kill me, it's short coz... coz... Okay, I have no alibi this time,, tinamad lang okay, tao lang eh.. :) I'll start writing about the 2nd chapter as soon as I finish eating magnum choco truffle, okay?**_  
_

**Hit review after reading this crap... Thanks a lot monsters! labyulots! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here I am today, sitting my ass in front of my laptop, typing whatever's on my mind. I didn't have enough time to re-read this, nor edit this coz.. well... simply coz I'm a lady ^_^v. joke! I have a lot of things to do such as OJT and shits! A lot of you are murdering me on facebook. ahahaha! (_sorry naman...naging busy lang_. ^_^v) Please inform me if I did some mistakes so I could edit it immediately. ^_^ v **

**I am so sorry for taking so long! I know I promised to continue after eating the god damned magnum choco truffle but for some reasons, I wasn't able to do so. GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAMA (-_-) (_ _) (-_-)**

**SO HERE IT IS... (honestly, I had to re-read chapter one coz I sort of forgot what I wrote (-_-) and even forgot my original chapter two so... I just typed what I felt I wanted to ;p)**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA (_feeling lang talaga ako_)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: OUCH!**

"_Who's that pretty girl_?" Kagura thought. She felt pain on her chest as she stare at them. She touched her chest and whispered "_what the heck is wrong with __me_? Am I hungry?". She wanted to move. She wanted to run as fast as she can. "_I gotta get out of here!_" but her body won't move. She just stood there, staring at them. "_MOVE IDIOT!_" She ordered herself. She was shocked to feel a hand grabbed her right arm and pulled her close to him. She looked to see a light brown haired young man wearing his brightest smile. "**His...Hisashi-kun!**" she called his name. "Hiya Kagura-chan! It's been a while!" he said waving his right hand, his left hand's holding Kagura's right hand."Yeah! You've grown so much! (^_^)v " she said happily. It's true. He became a handsome young man. His body grew and became more... err... manly. His chest became wider, he's taller now, well,taller than Kagura, his arms are showing some biceps baby! (Am I a pervert? NO! I'm not _... okay yes, I guess. but not at Claridette-chan's PERVY LEVEL (^_^)v Her pervy level is beyond compare! Now back to the story...) "Really?" he asked still giving her a smile as he lets go of Kagura's right arm. "yeah!" she said nodding her head. "That's great!" he said as he grabbed Kagura's hand. "You hungry?"he asked. Kagura smiled and nodded her head. Yes! She's freaking hungry! She's so hungry she could eat 6 boxes of 20 inch pizza. "Look who's here" Kagura turned to see the man behind that familiar voice. "Sadist"

**~OKITA'S POV~**

Yukina wanted me to show her around edo. Surely I can never say "no" to her but China will kill me! Not that I'm scared of her or anything, I mean... I can protect myself on her physical attacks. Her insults don't hurt at all. What I hate is when she make that face! When she tried to ignore me and act as if I do not exist. I really hate it! But with Yukina's condition.. and let's add insult to the injury, I... we had a promise to each other, I really have to come with her and explain to China brat later. "Sou-chan,are you okay?" her calm voice woke me up from daydreaming. "yeah" I answered as I look at the window. We're at a restaurant now, eating. I just watch her eat. I don't feel like eating, lost my appetite. As soon as she's done, we went out of the resto and walked around. "That's a cute one!" she said happily. I looked at the place she pointed and saw a bunny stuffed toy. "_China would really like that_" I thought.. wait... dafaq am I thinking? *sigh* "is there something wrong, sou-chan?" I flinched and looked at Yukina. She looked worried so I smiled at her. "It's nothing" ^_^ I said. "okay" she said brightly as she wrap her arms around my right arm. She looks so happy.

We walked around till I spotted a familiar orange haired brat wearing a sky blue colored kimono, not to mention it's short. A short kimono! My china's.. err... I mean, a brat's showing her legs should be arrested! I mean, why would anyone wear that kind of kimono? One wrong move and she'll be flashing her panties! And since when did she become pretty? Okay, I already know that. But still, I hate it when other men are laying their dirty eyes on her. Those malicious looks they give. But I'm with Yukina right now so I guess I gotta ignore this for a while.. I was about to turn my back when I spotted a young man talking to her. _"who dafaq is that man?". _Okay, fuck with this! I will not let that bastard flirt with my china! I walked near them. I saw a smirk on that bastards face as I get near them. "_He's seriously getting on my nerves"._ As I walk near them, I felt a hand on my shirt. I turned to see who it is and found Yukina. "_Shit! I forgot!". "_Where are you going?" she asked as she wrap her arms around my right arm. "uhm... I know that brat" I said with a deadpan tone as I pointed my finger at china. She turned to where I pointed and smiled at me. "I see" she said. "Let's go! I wanna meet them" she said excitedly. I sigh and walked with Yukina. I saw china talking to that bastard happily. Her smile is so bright as she talk to that bastard. She never made that face in front of me before. Unfair. How cruel. I was cut with cursing shits on my mind when I saw the bastard grab china's hand and that idiot china didn't even pull her hand away from that bastard! "Look who's here" I said with a deadpan tone to interrupt whatever they are doing. As expected, China turned around and faced me. "Sadist"

* * *

**okay, this is quite shorter than expected but I promise..I'll surely make chapter 3 longer than ever! ^_^v**

**THANKS FOR reading, my beloved readers! a love ya! 3  
****please hit review for your comments, suggestions, violent reactions, or even love letters.. LOL Feel free to say anything... really...**

* * *

_Hello minna! I'm Zuki! Korenai-chan's friend. She asked me to post this since she can't do it now for health reasons. I don't know when she'll be okay but she saved her works on her laptop and sent it to my yahoo account and asked me to post at least once in two weeks so please stop storming on her fb and mangafox account. Seriously. That's all, thank you and God bless. _


End file.
